


动物世界之马与牛仔

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Victor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 人马哥与牛仔但包含同样是人马的尼禄与但丁。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

五月未央，野玫瑰与蓟草复苏的枝叶缠绕在一起，成年的野马打着响鼻掀起尘土，它们追寻水源草木丰美的新平原来到这里，细密柔软的草木植被与清澈泉水令它们欢欣雀跃，然而牧民们却为此感到异常忧虑。  
野性的马匹总是会呼唤自己的同类，已经有很多次，牧场中才买来的有着柔顺马尾与鹿般可爱眼睛的母马被它们的呼唤吸引，趁牧马人不注意，踢开队伍往声音来源奔跑，从此再也没有回来。  
一群没办法驯服的野马会带来难以言喻的永远损失，镇上的好猎手，好牛仔都去驱赶野马，然而没有一个人能成功做到，他们只能抓回几匹落在后面的劣马作为自己并非那么无能的证明。  
这个时候牧民们会想起他们镇上经营着一家不知道接什么生意的事务所。  
事务所似乎什么都接，又好像什么也不接，招牌名对于某些人来说太长了不愿意提起，但又好像全镇的人都知道。  
都知道那匹银白色的成年公马和他的主人。  
少见的发色与英俊的脸，总是穿着红色的衣服，搭配有夹克与皮带，穿旧的高跟马靴和一顶帽子，大多数情况下都懒散地躺在自己的事务所里，又或者一出门就是大半个月，幸好有住在别个地方的侄子偶尔过来帮忙打扫打扫，才不至于让事务所本身彻底淹没在乱七八糟的东西之中。  
他是突然出现在镇子里的牛仔，骑着那匹强壮健硕的成年公马。  
在酒吧里拉帮结派的牛仔们看不起这个新来的，他们发出响亮的嗤笑声，对但丁在酒吧点草莓圣代的行为指指点点，嘲笑他像个娘炮。  
有好事者故意凑过去，他们故意弄翻服务员小姐端上来的食物，无辜的面饼掉到地上，可怜兮兮耸拉着并不薄脆的边角。  
牛仔们决斗的理由就是这么简单，那些讥讽的家伙甚至还假惺惺地丢了手套过来，把自己卑劣的行径包装成骑士，简直就像十字军打着两人骑一马的旗号大肆敛财一样可笑。  
脸上有可爱小雀斑扎麻花辫的服务员露出担心的表情，不断将视线投向新牛仔离去的地方，他是那么的年轻，又是那么英俊，红色的外套几乎充满了刺激的暗示性，她对那个男人产生了好感。  
老板摇着头看她，不管对方赢没赢，她的爱情也不会有着落，毕竟他见过那么多人，这点眼力劲还是有的，那个新来的牛仔一定有喜欢的人。  
他的视线从不为任何围绕在他身边的人停留太久。  
决斗的结果在第二天就传遍镇子的每个角落，新来的牛仔只开了两枪，一枪开始一枪结束，没人看见他是什么时候拔出的枪。  
有无法接受的无耻之徒骑上自己的马，妄图用这样的方式挽回脸面。  
那匹毛色罕见的公马几乎不需要这位新牛仔做什么指令，虹膜呈现蓝色的眼睛捕捉到对方动作的刹那就猛冲过来，像一道划破春天浓重乌云的闪电，仰起马蹄践踏那些同样高大却远比不上他的骏马，连绵山谷的背脊高耸，他轻易就冲开了那些牛仔的包围。  
新来的牛仔只是一抓一拽就上了马，银白色的骏马喷着鼻息，仿佛瞧不起自己的同类，只有主人在颈侧的抚摸让他暂时安放下还未被满足的力量与征服欲。  
“我是但丁。”  
骏马的主人这样介绍自己，红色大衣逆着阳光，却好像比阳光更为耀眼。  
如果他不穿红色皮质大衣，那么但丁的脖子上一定会有一条红色的长方巾，当他骑着自己的骏马戴牛仔帽在峡谷平原驰骋时别人能一眼看到他，接着他们就会知道自己想要的佣金泡汤了。  
没有人比但丁更厉害。  
没有人比他更懂那些野外生灵。  
当然也没有人比他更擅长杀死徘徊游荡在峡谷草原上的恶魔亡灵。  
他能从自己马匹一个眼神发现玉米谷堆中发现悄无声息伺机而动的菱背响尾蛇，那些被吓得花容失色的小姐们会在危险解除之后贴近但丁，邀请他去酒吧或者街边咖啡店。  
那个时候他那匹骏马就会凑过来，挤开那些女性。  
有人想摸一摸他的马。  
却没有人成功。  
“我的兄弟只能接受我。”  
但丁是这样解释的。  
也有人想了歪主意，既然没办法从但丁手里讨到好处，那么为什么不转变策略从他的那匹马下手。  
毕竟对于一个牛仔来说，他的马是他和枪同等重要的伙伴。  
银白色的皮毛，在阳光下耀耀生辉的颜色，河谷镇子一带的人都没有见过这样美丽的骏马，矫健有力的四肢，充满爆发力的身体，那些卑劣的人想以下毒的方式来杀死这匹好马，他们的恋人或者妻子用言语来劝阻换来的是几个重重的巴掌。  
“你们伤害这样的神灵是要遭报应的！”  
住在村口的瞎了一只眼的吉普赛老婆婆如此警告，然而被推选出的警长只想对这件事睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
毕竟自但丁到来之后，愿意给他贿赂的人越来越少了，比起他，大家更愿意出价去雇佣但丁来帮自己，毕竟警察可处理不了那些突然让牧草堆飞起的恶魔幽灵。  
然而他们没有料到那匹叫维吉尔的马和他的主人一样难缠，他们将毒饵夹在草料或是苹果中，但是维吉尔从来不吃除了但丁以外的人给的食物，甚至只要陌生人靠近，他的蹄子就有可能踏在任何人的脑袋上。  
下在打来的井水中同样没用，最炎热的天气里维吉尔都不屑于从马槽中饮水，他只会无声催促但丁，一人一马冲向水草丰美的甜水原。  
察觉到了那些人的小动作，维吉尔被但丁牵进事务所中，再也没有拴在外面过夜过一天。  
但那些人还没放弃，他们还是找到了机会，趁着一次集体狩猎任务，但丁仅仅跳下维吉尔的脊背去取水囊，那些人就抓到了机会。  
马刺狠狠扎进黑马的肚皮，那匹黑马便率先发难往维吉尔撞过去，银白色的马匹歪头躲过，接着是其它牛仔的马，纷乱的马蹄扬起层层尘土，它们将维吉尔驱逐，追在他身后冲撞开他与但丁。  
银白色的良驹冲出包围圈，他知道这些人不会让他回但丁的身边，甚至想将他抓捕。  
“只要把这匹马累死，它就废了。”  
扯着缰绳的男人呸一口吐掉嘴里的烟草，这种难得的机会，他们这群鬣狗根本不可能放过。  
“来啊，兄弟们，把这匹马赶到四肢瘫倒，把它赶到臭水沟里去！”  
一场追逐战就此展开。  
早就被调查好的地形，无耻的骑手们早就让同伴隐藏在灌木丛林中，只等那道银色的闪电冲过去就拍马追上去。  
这将是持久的车轮战，几乎整个镇子上游手好闲的牛仔与临近镇子的好事之徒都来了，他们迫不及待想看到维吉尔倒下，也想看到但丁被折走翅膀的颓废样子。  
维吉尔越过荆棘丛，他闻到土地中有人类的气味，他踏了进去。  
隐藏在暗处的人拉起绳索，早在之前埋下的圈套，然而没有一个套上维吉尔的马蹄，毒蛇的绳索没能禁锢他的脚步，他继续往前奔跑，将追逐的那匹黑马甩在后面。  
第二组拦截的人打算用点旁门左道，虽然他们用的已经够多了，毛皮顺滑的漂亮小母马在主人的催促下发出呼唤，这种方法已经让不少壮年而热血沸腾随时准备发情的雄马跌入圈套中。  
可是维吉尔不为所动，他从不听同类的呼唤一路向前，没有人能够拦住他的马蹄，更无法阻止他的力量。  
除非，除非是但丁的呼唤。  
铩羽而归的第二组并没有让他们感到泄气，他们甚至大肆嘲笑这两匹没派上任何用处的小母马，用她们美丽的身躯来下流的玩笑。  
拜托，他们可是准备了三十五匹马，至今还没有哪匹马能在这样的追击下活下来，即使是最烈的野马也不行。  
他们将维吉尔赶出平原，让他进入了峡谷，马匹紧紧追在维吉尔的身后，即使是疲累休息时也保持着一定的距离。  
没有马匹的但丁已经被远远甩在后面，大伙都等着看这个传奇牛仔的笑话，没人想借给他一匹马。  
除非是他住在别个地方的大侄子。  
然而对方也不可能马上到达这里。  
第一缕阳光落下大地时，这场痛苦的追逐赛又开始了，无耻之徒的目标是将维吉尔赶到峡谷那条被称为臭水沟的河流中去，因为那里长满了可怕的淡水鳄，饥肠辘辘正等着一顿美餐上门。  
维吉尔没有喝进过多泉水，他的肌肉依旧有力，身体也十分轻盈，甚至做了假动作故意缩短距离，又骤然转变方向，将两匹追得太紧的马匹给撞进陷阱中，这回暴徒可是真的生气了，他们牵来不在名单上的马，一边喊着畜牲一边给它们喂疯草。  
能让人和马都上瘾的毒草，只要吃过一两次就不能忘掉，兴奋剂一样的作用能让这些马变得更加疯癫难以控制，可是也能换来惊人速度与力量。  
维吉尔也察觉到了，他径直向臭水沟那边冲过去，有人在愤怒之中释放了刚刚吃过疯草的那几匹马，原本明亮的眼睛中都是血丝，它们不顾自己的身体如何一直追跑在前面的维吉尔，誓要用自己的蹄子把维吉尔打倒。  
平原的精灵被逼到河流的边缘，眼见那些淡水鳄已经抬起了头，空气里传来狩猎的讯息，它们已经彻底准备好。  
只要有一只马蹄过来，就咬住粉碎，连肉带骨吞下去。  
名字叫臭水沟却异常旷阔的河流是不可能趟过去的，维吉尔没有减慢速度，甚至动作都保持着一贯的赏心悦目。  
这就是所谓的神灵。  
维吉尔的马蹄重击在鳄鱼的头顶，没有钉上马蹄铁的蹄子碰上鳄鱼硬质而凸起的表面，接着又弹跳起来，那些鳄鱼拼命跳出水面，却没有一口能咬到维吉尔，甚至被当做踏脚石。  
“停！停！”  
冲得太猛的鬣狗大喊扯住缰绳控制马嚼子，想让自己的马匹不要带着他们冲进那条河里，有一部分还是没来得及，瞬间鲜红的颜色与铁锈的气味浸透整节河流。  
维吉尔只是瞥了一眼，如果但丁在这里，对方一定会让他去救这些人，可是现在……  
他继续奔跑，抓捕他的行动还没有结束。  
鬣狗只要闻到一点儿犹豫的味就不肯放弃，他们觉得维吉尔已经快要倒下了，现在只是强弩之末。  
第三天的追逐战又开始了，所有人精疲力竭，这是最后的战役。  
剩下的十五匹马中不断有口吐白沫前蹄一折倒下的，而维吉尔依旧在最前面，他简直不像一匹正常的马，明明没有补充过几口草料，也没有饮过泉水。  
风滚草都追不上他。  
卑鄙之人终于违背了牛仔对待马匹的一贯规矩，拔出了枪往维吉尔的方向开枪。  
只要被子弹擦伤，疼痛就会让维吉尔慢下来，捕获他就成了简单的事情。  
维吉尔猛地停住脚步，他转身看那些开枪的人，浅淡蓝色的眼睛中竟然有类似于人的轻蔑。  
他迎着子弹冲锋践踏，明明是十匹马将他围住，却好像身份对调一样，马的嘶鸣伴随着踏飞的尘浪，一阵一阵连绵不断拍打过来，直到将那些卑鄙之人全部吞没。  
像是古代斗兽场的战争一样，无论是单独还是联合，没有哪匹马能够抵挡住维吉尔，他最终加冕为王，自美杜莎的血泊中诞生，成为踏出希波克里尼灵感泉的王者。银白色的皮毛没有落下半点尘土，甚至没有表现出半点疲累。  
“怪物！”  
那些落马的牛仔喊着。  
有人还要去摸自己腰间的另一把枪，冲着维吉尔的脖颈动脉开枪。  
两声枪响。  
子弹被半路撞飞，借着这份力扎进尘土中。  
发生了什么？  
那人非常疑惑，他又开了三枪。  
没有一枪打中。  
终于发现了不对劲，他的子弹被什么东西给阻拦了。  
平原上传来一声呼唤。  
“维吉……维吉尔！”  
那声音越来越近，伴随着即将完全在地平线上消失的太阳。  
原本已经抬起马蹄打算给这群人一个刻骨铭心记忆的维吉尔放下马蹄，转向声音的方向，他认得这个声音，这个呼唤，来自他的爱人。  
即使被分开，但丁也一定会找到他。  
传奇牛仔骑着另一匹同样银白色却身量稍微有些不如维吉尔的成年马出现在这里。  
他收敛起平时漫不经心的表情，枪口指向妄图杀死维吉尔的牛仔们“拿起你们的枪！”  
但丁这样命令。  
那是一场公平的决斗，但丁把枪塞回枪套中，与那些人同时拔枪射击。  
那是一场不公平的决斗，但丁一个人面对那些骑手，那些无耻之徒，那些分开他和维吉尔的牛仔们。  
枪声响起。  
没有一枪打中但丁，但丁同样没有打中那些人。  
可是在他们的额角，或者是牛仔帽的边缘有擦过的枪击痕迹，但丁用这种方式来警告打他或者维吉尔主意的人，下一次可不会擦着过去了，而是直击心脏，正像他平时处理那些恶魔猎物一样。  
但丁还骑在那匹陌生的比维吉尔看起来年轻许多的银白色骏马上，在他处理完那些人之后，维吉尔突然发难。  
他冲了过来。  
被吓了一跳的年轻小马跳了起来，又为了躲开维吉尔撒开腿奔跑起来。  
被维吉尔紧追不放的马儿还没有找到自己熟悉的跑步频率，但丁只好有些无奈地拍了拍年轻小马同样皮毛顺滑曲线流畅的脖颈，“冷静点，尼禄，维吉尔并不是想攻击你。”  
实际上应该说是父亲的锻炼？毕竟两天左右才抄近路追上维吉尔还是让他觉得尼禄需要一些练习。  
但是尼禄他本来也不习惯成为马。  
夜幕越来越深，整个空旷的平原上仿佛只看得到两个银白色的光点在奔跑，维吉尔紧追尼禄，看起来随时都会撞过来，尼禄光注意父亲的动作，没想到腿被横生的蔓草绊住，前蹄跪在地上。  
但丁要看就要跟着摔下去。  
维吉尔轻撞上尼禄，微屈前膝用自己的脊背接住了但丁。  
“Oh brother，尼禄他还只是个孩子而已。”但丁俯在维吉尔身上，“不需要这么严厉。”  
月光彻底从云层中绽放，满月总是带着癫狂的魔力，被女巫恶魔精灵们所喜爱，也为这些神奇的物种带来特别的礼物。  
银白色的两匹马显露出了人的肢体。  
那是神话中的半人马。  
尼禄看起来摔得不轻，还有些晕晕乎乎，他有些不习惯的站起来，变成人马的日子只有这一天，对于他和维吉尔都一样，只不过他和但丁一年中大部分的时间都是人类的样子，只有维吉尔不同。  
但是不知道原因，也许是什么约定，也许是什么追求新的力量，反正但丁和维吉尔都不愿意说，尼禄也不会问。  
“事情解决了吧，我要回去了，姬莉叶她们会担心的。”  
尼禄抓抓自己的头发，他听到维吉尔和但丁被那些牛仔故意撞散的消息就以马匹的形态连夜赶过来，都没有和姬莉叶她们交代一声。  
“不留下吗，kid。”  
  
  
  
尼禄离开了，将但丁和维吉尔留在这里，毕竟在月亮消失之前，他俩应该不会去别的的地方。  
空气里传来草木与一点腥味，但丁滑到维吉尔的马腹下，果然和他料想的一样。  
阿尔忒弥斯的宁芙们在这样的月亮下起舞，将她们的魔力播撒于大地，对于人马来说，这就是发情期。  
但丁张开嘴，用手扶住维吉尔那根太过可怕的马类阴茎，远超人类的尺寸在勃起时会漏出点点精液，柱身凸起的青筋与手掌摩擦，他只能浅浅含住一点龟头，只是这一点都让口腔挤得够呛，嘴角几乎都要裂开。  
灵巧异常会说些俏皮话讨女士喜欢的舌头舔舐在顶端，除了划着圈沿着外围好好吸吮之外，还有抵住最上面的小孔，用舌尖去撬开通道，想要吸到更多。  
可是维吉尔在这样刺激下连腿都不抖，甚至从正面看并没有什么不妥当的地方，似乎就是一只冷漠的半人马，但在他身下，身材高大的成年男人正扶着那条可怕刑具，吸吮出声。  
直到唾液与溢出的前液配合着手的动作将整根性癖涂满黏糊糊的液体之后但丁才停下，他吐出差不多要卡进嗓子眼的前端，晶亮的颜色似乎预示着润滑差不多了。  
可从之前的经验来看，这可完全不够。  
但丁钻出来，他当着维吉尔的面脱掉自己的耐磨衬衣，又把皮夹克穿回去，接着把腰带解开，却没有把裤子拉下来。  
如果他想，他甚至能够抬起一条腿，向维吉尔展示自己怎么一点点解开那些链接的扣子，是怎么脱下那双精工高筒马靴上的皮带。  
维吉尔终于肯向自己的弟弟伸出手，他们需要做爱，但不是在这里。  
但丁没有给尼禄安上马鞍就径直来找维吉尔，现在再坐上马背，能感觉到的就是臀部的肉传递过来的酸痛，他叉开腿，将自己腿间的风光展示在旷野中，握枪的手不断摩擦会阴下方的小口，用手指浅浅抽插，按压着等会可能要直接撑坏的蜜穴。  
虽然干涩，但用唾液还是勉强开拓了些，本来过程还算顺利，不过当维吉尔跳过沟壑时但丁就遭了殃。  
他的哥哥似乎想让他还没有被插就直接颠簸送上高潮，一轮一轮接连不断最后死在马背上，想把手指抽出来，然而恰好摸索到敏感带，一时间软了身体，只能往前靠倒在维吉尔的背上，用脸磨着那件不知道为什么能够出现的无袖马甲。  
分开的腿几乎抽筋，但丁终于抽出手指，他搂住维吉尔，小口喘息着，即使是前戏也因为在马背上变得过于刺激，没了马鞍与缰绳，屁股只能随着维吉尔的奔跑而被大幅度上下颠动，本来就已经酸痛的臀肉现在更是被硬质的皮毛扎得发红。  
维吉尔与他跌入溪水中。  
冰凉的甜水浸润但丁整个身体，他的牛仔帽浮在水面上，人却沉进水中，维吉尔弯下腰提起自己因为颠簸没了力气的弟弟，对方才总算能将手按在溪边岩石上支撑起身体。  
但丁知道接下来会发生什么。  
维吉尔的马蹄跪下来，将但丁压在自己身下。  
不算特别深的溪水并不能完全浮起但丁的身体，被浸透的马腹短毛磨蹭但丁的背部，好不容易褪去红色的皮肤又被刺激出同样的痕迹，巨大的龟头抵在股缝上。  
今晚的月光似乎让人过于昏沉了，但丁抽空想了点有的没的。  
很快他就无暇在乎其它事情了，故意只穿着皮护腿而把里面裤子给脱掉的行为让但丁遭了殃，虽然这样看起来比认真穿衣诱惑得多，但也意味着没什么阻挡力。  
马阴茎挤开他的臀肉，想要夹紧屁股也没太大作用，不断溢出尿道球腺液的地方最终还是压上被做过扩张却还显得不太够的穴口。  
人马是警觉的动物。  
即使带着清凉的泉水捅入柔软湿热的甬道，强制性撑出巨大的凸起并缓慢前进时，维吉尔依旧注视着旷野中所有可能出现的危险，甚至压得更低，让但丁没办法逃离。  
传奇牛仔嘴里只能挤出“啊啊”的气音，这太痛了，几乎要把他的盆骨给挤裂，如果再仔细听，甚至能听见骨头与软肉被一点点挤开的声音。  
维吉尔太大了。  
内脏都好像被挤开错位。  
手指抓进溪边的泥土，以此来传达身体的疼痛，但也不全是痛感，还有一些从内部涌上来的酸胀，压对地点就有特别的酥麻。  
马尾巴的毛会扫到但丁的皮肤，细微的痒意弥漫上来，有不识场合的夜蝶飞来，落在他伸出的手上，又被接连不断的颤动惊飞。  
“维……维吉尔……”  
从肺中挤出声音，但丁被维吉尔的马身重压得只能抬起脖子汲取空气，那根东西终于全部插进来了，把但丁整个人顶起来，他毫不怀疑如果维吉尔此时突然站起，他会被穿在那根鸡巴上被一起带起来，弓着腰用手脚去碰地面，却因为扎得太深填得太满根本没办法掉下来。  
维吉尔还没抽动已经要了但丁半条命，每次都是这样。  
对方的阴茎不可能变小，而自己的身体即使记住了也需要一定时间来开拓，最终的结果也不过是自己来承受，但丁尝试放松吸气——只是无用功。  
这种交配方式因为体型的关系，除非维吉尔向后将马身整个下压，跪下四蹄，才能将自己人类部分的躯体贴近但丁，不过这种动作会让那可怕的刑具进得更深，沉重的睾丸重重撞击到不堪重负的肛口，冰凉的泉水被但丁内部的温度全部捂热，彻底湿透的皮夹克和皮腿套高筒靴紧紧黏着皮肤，如果用手去摸但丁漏个不停的阴茎，会先被他肚子那一块过于瞩目的凸起挡住。  
那是维吉尔的龟头，已经破开他的结肠瓣，挤到了更深处，酸胀从这里发源，要不是还稍微被痛觉留着点意识，但丁早就哭得打嗝，不过每一次到最后他都会被维吉尔持续而稳定还毫无停止意思的抽插搞得失控，从一开始还会抱怨太大太痛到分不清欢愉与痛苦的区别。  
坚硬的器具终于插到了极为隐秘的小口中，过大头部的抵入直接把原本颇有弹性紧致的一圈软肉给搞松了，进出变得极为顺畅起来。  
维吉尔的阴茎猛然抽动。  
当公马确定与母马的生殖器接触稳定之后，他就会开始真正让但丁受孕的过程。  
但是不会成功。  
除非但丁也被激发发情持续十二个小时以上，被摩擦红肿可怜兮兮几乎要被维吉尔阴茎拖出来的生殖腔才会分泌激素开始排卵。  
阿尔忒弥斯的魔力不会持续到那个时候，那是罕见的意外。  
但丁的手臂终于无法支撑起自己的身体，他彻底摔下去，脸压在溪边湿软的泥上，银发被玷污凌乱，误入这里的野兽会被警告，也会被这幅蹂躏的图画吸引。  
俯身下来的维吉尔把但丁拽了起来，猛然被带出一截的阴茎让被做得全身发红的传奇牛仔发出一声惊叫。  
他受不了这个，这个不行。  
然而变成人马也不会心软半分的哥哥让他自己再把身体撑起来，不然就要用这个姿势带着他跑回镇上。  
或者换个词语，操回镇上。  
但丁只能把自己从水里拔出来，迎接维吉尔一次又一次的撞击抽插，直到汁水四溅屁股都要被硬质短毛给磨烂人马才把精液射在生殖腔里面。  
可这才是第一波，维吉尔还远没有结束。  
但丁被带着开始了第二轮，有了前面的开扩和精液的润滑这回倒是没第一次那么疼痛，反而是快感愈演愈烈，但丁抓住维吉尔的马蹄，可对方紧贴他脊背压下，用手去拢住自己弟弟被操软成了一滩泥的身体。  
到最后盛放不下的精液从里面溢出，终于消停会的阴茎离开了被摩擦得几乎起火甚至都有些红肿破皮的甬道，但丁抬起自己虚软的手勉强压了两下被水和精液灌得鼓起甚至有点柔软的小腹，泊泊浓浆从穴口溢出，但他实在没力气全部清理出来，被折磨的甬道一时半会没法修复，仿佛前列腺都被撞肿了三倍大，只是躺着都让身体小频率抽搐。  
裤子，皮带，夹克，牛仔帽都全部报废，但丁后知后觉自己似乎要光着屁股回去。  
维吉尔说还能再来两回。  
已经红了屁股似乎也不在意再红一些，适应的穴口又重新吞进过大的东西，生殖腔瑟缩了一会，还是重新咬着吸吮。  
  
  
村口的吉普赛老太婆是第一个发现但丁和他的马一起回来的人，她从自己的大篷车里探出头，看到传奇牛仔提拉自己已经坏掉还在淌水的裤子挂在维吉尔背上狼狈地被带回来。  
但她什么也没有说，只是感谢上帝没有让神明离开这个小镇。  
那些鬣狗被警告之后，再没有人找但丁和维吉尔的麻烦。  
但丁还是一如既往接感兴趣的工作，是整个平原声名远扬的传奇牛仔，会在傍晚骑上爱马维吉尔奔向甜水原汲水。  
如果天气最后凉爽，落日也足够迷人，但丁会弹他那把奇形怪状的吉他。  
当音符彻底混乱时，路过汲水的动物会看到银色的马匹压住男人，以爱的方式。


	2. VND走向

“kid，不留下吗？”  
  
自己一定是疯了。  
尼禄百分之百确定，满月的光总是让父辈留下的血液在体内躁动，他无法拒绝来自但丁的任何要求，即使这个要求是让他与自己的父亲共同分享甜美果实。  
他和维吉尔将但丁夹在中间，人型与马身相连的地方垂着阴茎——他是比维吉尔要小一些啦但已经是可怕的家伙了，而且以人马的年纪来看尼禄还会再长大。  
传奇牛仔的屁股被他抓着，说实话真的没有人平时特意去看但丁的屁股吗？那些鬣狗们从来没发现这位牛仔的线条弧度远比他们去酒吧搂抱的一些女子还要迷人，只不过平时被夹克和带穗的皮套裤给掩盖了。  
仅仅是被有血缘的两个精灵触摸就已经让但丁软了腿。  
太强烈的发情气息吸引着他，从下腹处蔓延而出的酸痛一刻不停。  
两匹人马将但丁围住，四只手很容易就将他全身上下的装备脱得一干二净，赤裸的身体暴露在月光下，胯下挺立的阴茎与隐藏在会阴下方隐约看得见点颜色的穴勾引着平原飞驰的精灵。  
但丁已经很高。  
然而他站在尼禄与维吉尔面前，因为马匹的加成，所以恰好也才到对方腰腹左右的位置。  
他只需要站着，张开嘴，俯低一点身体就能轻易吃到两根阴茎，可两个龟头是无论如何也不可能一起含下去的，哪怕其中一个都足以让他口腔被填满，艰难地动舌头去吞咽前端的液体。  
可如果冷落其中一方，等会屁股开花的还是他。  
于是只能用上手，尼禄远没有维吉尔那么富有经验，再加上血气方刚，那根阴茎翘起来直戳戳抵在但丁的嘴唇上，似乎非要在父亲之前享用。  
维吉尔倒是没什么反应，他伸出手去揉弟弟的发。  
但丁把尼禄含了进去，他细细舔舐过每一寸，柔软而肥厚的舌头像鉴赏一杯草莓圣代是否足够美味那样滑动吸吮，仿佛是为了故意打乱他的节奏，维吉尔按着他的脑袋推向前，那根硬家伙直接扎到喉口，一瞬间的刺激让环状肌整个痉挛起来，但丁几乎没办法呼吸，整个脸涨红一团，然而也让尼禄享受了难以言喻的挤压快感。  
年轻人似乎骂了一句脏话，但丁听不太清楚，好不容易把嘴里的东西吐出来，咳嗽两声，又被塞进另一根。  
尼禄有些不满，他还没射出来，可维吉尔已经不打算等下去，他是不可能像维吉尔那样残忍，直接把自己的阴茎再重新插回去，可但丁的嘴被撑开，润泽的唇与渗出血丝的唇角实在诱人。  
“操。”  
年轻人说，用自己的龟头去摩擦但丁边缘出血的地方，略有腥味的前液渗进伤口里，蛰得发疼。  
因为太满了而被戳得脸颊鼓起一块，呜呜嗯嗯的声音从肺部与喉咙里勉强挤出来些，更多的随着吞咽的动作滚了回去。  
等到维吉尔射出来，过量的精液直接溢出口腔，甚至呛进鼻子里时，尼禄也把自己的精液射到了但丁脸上，有小部分落在头发里，过会功夫就会结块，让但丁更懊恼。  
到底是什么时候父子间达成了诡秘的协议，但丁被托着腰带了起来，勉强绷紧脚尖才触得到一点儿地面。  
借着他前穴里流出的一点淫液，尼禄勉强涂了两根手指送进但丁的后穴，不太适应的地方瑟缩着，好不容易把手指咬进去，前面的乳头又被维吉尔捏住拉拽。  
没有借力的地方，但丁只能抱着自己哥哥，用腿缠住他的腰才不会摔下去，好在尼禄也知道用另外一只手托着他正对自己的发颤屁股。  
整只手抓不住的白花花的乳肉，用力挤压的时候仿佛会从缝隙中漏出来似的，已经挺立起来的乳头，被摸两下就漫上充满暗示性的红色。  
紧紧掐住往上拉，但丁就会抖个不停，扣住维吉尔的手和腿都在发抖，脊背腰窝都有汗珠流下。  
但丁咬住唇。  
这才是刚刚开始，他就几次想晕厥过去。  
尼禄的手指顺着肠壁一寸寸压过去，他会将胸膛贴近但丁，用心跳声和呼吸声告诉但丁他现在有多想要。  
但丁拒绝不了，不管是维吉尔还是尼禄，他只能更加磨蹭地分开自己的腿，好让尼禄进入得更加顺畅。  
微妙的不满翻涌上来，维吉尔将但丁的乳头含进自己嘴里，狭窄的空间并不方便动作，只能做些最基础的——即使如此但丁也为之甜蜜颤动，他开始遗失一部分羞耻心，喉结活动咽下情动的唾液，发出几声呻吟。  
被舌头和牙齿好好招待的乳头周围印上好几个牙印，颜色也越来越深，成了烂熟的偏紫红色，舌头尖抵住乳孔处似乎想把它给撬开，从里面吸吮出奶汁。  
那是不可能的，不在哺乳期的但丁再怎么被吸吮也不会流出乳汁，但不妨碍快感从胸腺一路往上，直击大脑，尼禄终于压到隔着薄薄软肉的前列腺，不同于前方阴道快感的东西让他忍不住想要夹紧屁股。  
“放松……但丁……”  
因为情欲而变得低哑的声音，孩子和他的父亲一样恶劣，一边说着就一边送进多一根手指，在甬道中彻底开拓起来。  
当但丁把精力都放在后方的时候，维吉尔突然把自己胯下那根送进他位于前方泥泞的穴口中，骤然撑开的阴道抽动两下，翕合出更多水液来。  
被强制性压上哥哥腹部的阴茎吐出苦闷的汁液，滑缎似的内部缠上巨大的楔子，想让它别进得那么深。  
谁知道还没等维吉尔带着他登上熟悉的频率，不停把亲吻落在他肩背的孩子就松开了托住他臀部的手，改用同样尺寸超标的东西插进屁股给他做支撑点。  
这算什么支撑点。  
但丁这回可真被夹在两匹人马中间了，如果不想掉下去摔得太惨就只能伸手牢牢抱住，被同时侵犯前后的感觉太过鲜明，传奇牛仔眼前一阵阵发黑，他尝试向后屈膝勾住尼禄的腰，换来的是身体不断往下滑。  
每次似乎要滑到脱出时又被捞回去对准两个洞插回去，收缩跟不上被破开的速度，屁股肉被打得发红麻木，他被挤在父子中间，后背胸膛都被贴紧磨蹭，汗水不断泌出，前端的阴茎爽得直流水，白浊和清液混合在一起，顺着马匹的皮毛往下缓慢滑落。  
前列腺的快感直接刺激性器，尼禄在里面轻轻一压都能炸出不少汁水，而且孩子懂得停下来，在他甬道剧烈收缩的时候突然停止抽插，缓慢向外拉，等到但丁的身体稍微恢复一些之后又重新撞击抽插。  
被无限拉长的高潮到最后成了不间断的折磨，前端被挤弄以至于没法正常射出，但丁只能抖着自己的身体，时不时屏住呼吸，抽噎得几乎昏过去。  
而前面雌穴的高潮也来得又猛又急，阴蒂不断被摩擦跳动，阴道内部的括约肌被后方的快感带得一下又一下间接性收缩，他渴望维吉尔能给他一点痛快，让他好歹能找到一个地方进行释放。  
深层的地方悸动，想要更多的温暖。  
当他作为掠夺者的哥哥觉得满足终于把精液浇进内部时，尼禄也撞上他几乎发肿的前列腺。  
有那么几秒钟，或者几分钟但丁彻底失去了对自己身体的控制，他花了一点时间才重新清醒过来，尼禄和维吉尔已经交换了位置，被捅开的两处重新咬进阴茎，小腹被烫热填满，接着被重新挤出来，黏糊糊湿答答混合着泛上的情热一起。  
从喉咙里挤出了带点儿甜腻的嘶哑低叫，快感一股股鞭笞身体，从头到脚，他全身好像被覆盖了一层光滑水膜，只有人马才知道这幅景象到底有多么下流淫乱。  
但丁的身体是饱满的秋收蜜果，在不断挤压下流出甜水，直到他承受不住彻底摔在地上，也被跪趴的人马再次握住膝弯抬高双腿进入。  
精液被重复捣成带泡沫类奶油的东西，直到曦光照射在大地上，但丁才勉强盖了件没被自己体液或者人马精液毁掉的外套躺在地上，他现在可是最没防备的时刻，高潮的余韵还在让整个熟透的身体轻颤。  
尼禄搂住自己的叔叔，也许应该称呼对方母亲，他不知道，只是有这种感觉，用力扶起对方坐在维吉尔身上，他们还是要回去，但丁需要温暖的热水清理，也需要热乎乎的食物补充体力。  
维吉尔走得那么稳。  
在他的脊背上，是他的家庭，他的世界。  
  



End file.
